Animal Species
One of the many things One Piece is known for are the intriguing and strange animals that inhabit the world. Species in the One Piece World are classified as:One Piece Blue: Grand Data File - Classification of Animal dangerousness. * Type A Creatures: Big Friendly * Type B Creatures: Small Friendly * Type C Creatures: Big Savage * Type D Creatures: Small Savage Global Den Den Mushi These are the odd "phone snails" that are used throughout the series. They come in a variety of colors and shapes and have multiple functions. The snails act as a number of devices including: rotary phones, fax machines (Which in the 4Kids version is implied to be their rear end as Nezumi says "I'll send you a picture, sorry (Talking to his snail), turn around"), and cellular wrist watch devices. It's unknown how the Den Den Mushi are able to communicate with one another over such great distances. When they are used, the snails speak in sync with the caller's voice, as well as sometimes imitating the facial expressions of the caller. When not in use, the Den Den Mushi are usually inert, either sleeping or in a dazed state. Other types of Den Den Mushi include:SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 19, Den Den Mushi is explained. * Black Den Den Mushi * Baby Den Den Mushi * Golden Den Den Mushi * Silver Den Den Mushi * Surveillance Den Den Mushi * Visual Den Den Mushi * White Den Den Mushi Sea King Sea Kings are mythical sea creatures in the anime and manga One Piece, which are generally much larger than normal sea creatures. They are found in great numbers along the Calm Belt around the Grand Line, although in rare occasions they can be found in other places throughout the world. The size of the sea kings are huge as it shows in the picture to the right, even the Straw Hat pirates's Going Merry, which is on the nose of the black and white Sea King, is hardly even visible. Sea Kings make trade and travel difficult for anyone trying to cross the water where they are found. Cases have arisen where some islands in the Grand Line close to the edge of the Calm belt have ended up getting almost completely cut off from the rest of the world. In Water 7 and its surrounding islands, this led to the eventual creation of the Sea Train as a means to travel safely to and from each of its surrounding islands. Sea Kings are serpent-like in appearance however they vary from one Sea King to another in exact appearance along with their size. Only the strongest of ships or captains can take on a Sea King. Most other creatures in the ocean fear the Sea King and confrontation with one by all but a few humans is inadvisable. Many characters such as Franky see the act of killing one a sign of strength and achievement. News Coo are medium-sized seagulls that deliver newspapers and wanted posters around the world. They wear hats to signify their employment and carry bags over their shoulders, just like a paperboy. The first News Coo appeared in Chapter 96 and Episode 45, delivering a newspaper to Nami. According to Nyon, they do not deliver newspapers to the Calm Belt. Panda Shark is a shark with markings that make it look like a panda. Unlike other sharks, its teeth are not razor sharp. One panda shark had carried Yosaku to the Baratie to tell Luffy and Sanji about their progress on following Nami's trail. Another one is seen in Hatchan's mini-story. It was saved from a hook pierced through his nose. As a reward, it gives the fishman a ring.One Piece Manga - Vol. 20 Chapter 184-185 - Hatchan meets a Panda Shark. The panda shark made its first appearance in Chapter 68 and Episode 30, the one that carried Yosaku back to Baratie. In One Piece: Unlimited Adventure and Unlimited Cruise, the player can fish for panda sharks, which can be cooked by Sanji. Seaboar A appeared in Hatchan's cover story where Hatchan saved the it from an attacking sea monster. It turns out that earlier the sea boar had eaten Keimi and Pappug and spat them out shortly after being rescued. See also * Dragon * Zoan * Race and People * Zombie References Site Navigation zh:航海王生物列表 Category:Races